One Last Breath
by LadyLupin7
Summary: ONE-SHOT. It's really short. What would happen if the Marauders had never be-friended Remus? Not a happy story. Read and Review I need all advice I can get. My first "dark" fic! I just realized I liked writing this... Maybe I do more like it? You tell me!


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

**Summary: **What if Remus had never met the Marauders?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Remus felt numb. He had no friends, no life. Somehow, the entire school had found out about his lycanthropy. The ones that didn't run from him or call him cruel names only turned a deaf ear to those who did.

The human race is a pathetic species. As long as you do what you're told without question, never dare to be different or stand out, you're accepted.

The second you show individuality or that you're different from others, they shun you. They shun you. You may as well have a disease without a cure that's highly contagious.

He had come to school with Dumbledore's reassurance that he would be no different, nobody would know. He had naturally been reluctant. Why put himself through the torture, the paranoia that someone could, at any given moment, discover the secret he buried deep within himself?

Something about Albus Dumbledore made people trust him. Maybe it was the eyes. Maybe the crooked nose that proved he wasn't perfect. Maybe the wrinkles that told he had obviously lived a long life. Whatever it was, it had convinced Remus to accept the invitation, to attend the school.

It hadn't been so bad at first. He hadn't opened up to anyone. Everyone just sort of...ignored him. That was fine with him. As long as they weren't pointing him out or running away. He hated being the center of attention.

In fifth year, Severus Snape had discovered Remus was a werewolf. The slimeball told everyone.

That was when things started to change. Everyone was now staring at him, always. He had no privacy. He was the center of attention. He no longer blended in to the mob of students. They all avoided him, as if he were dangerous in his human state.

This was when the cutting began. When people would stare at him, he would run into the nearest bathroom or empty classroom and roll up his sleeve.

It didn't make him feel better. But it didn't make him feel worse. It seemed to even out the pain in some twisted way. This time he was causing it, not the terrified eyes of some student.

He sure as hell had no control over anything else in his life. Whether he liked it or not, come the full moon, he was a werewolf. Whether he liked it or not, everyone in the castle knew this.

He began cutting himself more frequently. Having no friends, no one who cared about him, nobody found out.

He started skipping meals. He could never eat anyway. They were always watching him. When he entered a room, it always silenced.

He was wasting away.

And right now, he is standing on top of the Astronomy Tower.

At the very edge.

Looking down.

He used to be scared of heights.

Used to be.

Now he had no feeling. No anger. No hurt. No pain. No fear.

There sure as hell wasn't any happiness in his life. No joy.

He was numb. Maybe that's what convinced him to jump. He figured he couldn't feel anything else. Why would this be any different?

He stood at the very edge and looked down. He slung his backpack off his shoulder and watched it fall. He didn't even hear the dull thud that told him it had hit solid ground.

Then he followed. The worst part?

Halfway down he realized what he had just done.

All of the feeling rushed back to him. He was scared, even though that doesn't even begin to describe it.

"Damn."

That was the last word out of Remus Lupin's mouth before he died on impact.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: **I know, this is a lot darker than the stuff I usually do. I got the song One Last Breath by Creed stuck in my head and this is the product. This is my first dark fic, so please review! Reviews are my oxygen. If you like my stories, you don't want me to run out of oxygen do you? No! So review!

As always, constructive criticism is encouraged. I am new to writing. However, no flames. If you don't like my writing, never read it again.

-LadyLupin7


End file.
